Soulja girls
by Dark Melody Night
Summary: Twin bears with a bad past go to the Happy Tree town. What if one has PTSD and powers? What will the they do? OCx? OCx? Sorry bad Summary.
1. Past and a call

Melody: Hello, everyone. I'm new at this so be easy on me. Just tell me if I misspell anything.

Mörder: Everyone knows she needs the help.

Melody: *rolls eyes* Just say the disclaimer.

Mörder: Melody owns nothing but her OCs.

Melody: Thank you.

Mörder: *rolls eyes* just go on with the story! Or I'll kill you!

Melody: OK, OK. Here's the story everyone!

=============================================================================

5 years earlier

P.O.V- Mörder

Deja'vu and I were at the orphanage. We just turned 18 today and we knew we weren't going to be adopted. It was our dream of going to the army and joining them. A group of six snotty orphans were glaring at us. One of the snotty orphans came up to us, looking ticked.

"Get lost bear twins we don't want you anymore!"The orphan said. Then the other snotty orphans joined in.

"Yeah, You're just a worthless piece of dirt!" One of the others said.

The group of orphans came closer. And wouldn't stop hitting us. We fought back as best as we could, but they won. The nuns could do nothing but watch the painful attack.

"Go away bear twins! " Two of the snotty orphans said.

"Fine! We'll leave and never come back! "I said coughing. At 2:30 we woke up and got dress and we packed up quietly and walked down the stairs. One of the nuns came up to us before we could get to the door.

"Are you sure you want to leave? It's a cruel world out there." The nun half asked half stated.

"I'm sure but I don't know about Deja'vu." I said.

"I go anywhere Mörder goes." She said.

"Were you two going to go?" The nun asked.

"To the army!" We said at the same time. We walked out the door and into a war.

5 years later

"I can't believe after 5 years we're finally out of the army!" Deja'vu said.

"Yeah, good for you. You're the one who doesn't have PTSD." I said.

"I know where we could live now!" She said.

"…….Where?......" I asked.

"We could live in Happy Tree town."She said.

"Okay, that sounds a good idea." I said.

"I just need to make a call." She said.

P.O.V- Deja'vu

I dialed the number and Handy answered.

"Hi, Handy it's me Deja'vu. " I said.

Oh. Hi De, is there a reason for calling?" He asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked.

"I can tell." He said.

"Do you still live in Happy Tree town?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" He asked.

"Could you build Morder and me a house?" I asked.

"Ok, what kind of house?" He said.

"A simple two story is fine." I said.

"OK, it will be done in three days." He said.

"That's when we will be there." I said.

"Ok, I got to go now. Bye." He said.

"Bye!" I said. Then I put up the phone.

"It's going to be a long trip." Morder said.

===============================================================================

Melody: Ok, that's all for now.

Morder: I hate Melody.

Melody: What?

Morder: I hate Melody.

Melody: Why do you hate me?

Morder: Because.

Melody: That's it! *fights with Morder*

Deja'vu: *sigh* R&R people while I break up the fight.


	2. the trip and the meeting

Melody: Hello everyone, I'm kind of sad I only got 1 review for the first chapter.

Deja'vu: Don't worry Mel, you'll get some more reviews soon.

Melody: You're probably right. Will you say the disclaimer?

Deja'vu: Sure, Melody doesn't own anything but her OCs.

Melody: Thanks……On with the story.

1 day and 23 hours later

POV-Morder

We were 1 hour away of being at Happy Tree town on the plane when I heard ploons pop. Then I started to flip out. My eyes turned black, my teeth grow Sharpe, and my nails turned black and grow sharper. Deja'vu saw me and handcuffed me to the chair. About 30 minutes later I turned back to normal.

"…….Thanks……" I said.

"Your welcome!" She said uncuffing me. "At lest no one got hurt."

For the rest of the trip I put in my headphones and listen to 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston on my ipod. When the plane landed we picked up our bags and left.

"At lest I only flipped out once." I said.

"Yeah, and no one else saw you" She said.

We walked to the construction site and ran into Handy. We ran up to him hugged him.

"Hi Handy we're so happy to see you" Deja'vu said.

"Well it's been 3 years since I seen you." He said.

"We missed you to." I said.

"So you two finally got out of the army?" He said.

"Yep!" We said at the same time.

"Cool, did you hear this town has two curses on it?" He asked. We shock are heads no. "The first curse is if you die you comeback to live at the hospital, no matter how bad it was. The second curse is if you try to leave you will get lost in the forest."

"Cool" We said. They continued to talk without me so I got bored.

"Hey I'm going to go explore, ok?" I half stated half asked.

"Ok, see you later Morder" They said.

"Bye!" I said walking out of the construction site. I walked a couple miles until I saw a sign that said 'Happy Tree Park'. I said "cool" walked into the park. I walked to a picnic table and sat down. I saw a green bear with an army outfit on came up to me.

"Are new here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"My name is Flippy, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Morder Ritter, but you could call me by my nicknames like M, Killer, Knight, or Murder."

"I'm sorry, but why are your nicknames Killer and Knight?" He asked.

"Because Killer Knight is my name in English." I said.

"What language is Morder Ritter in?" He asked.

"It's German" I said.

"Cool." He said.

"Can you show me around town?" I asked.

"Ok." He said. We walked out of the park and passed some buildings. In an alley I saw two green raccoons, but one had a hat. Flippy saw me looking that way.

"Those two are Lifty and Shifty. They like to steal form people." He said. As we kept walking ran into three girls. One was a blue skunk, one pink chipmunk, and one red porcupine.

"Flippy, who's the new girl?" The blue skunk asked.

"Her name is Morder." He said.

"Cool name, I'm Petunia." She said.

"I'm Giggles." The pink chipmunk said.

"I'm Flaky." The red porcupine

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"Come on, let's go meet the others." Flippy said.

"Ok." I said. We walked a couple blocks but we ran into a pale orange bear. He pushed Flippy out of his way.

"Hello, I'm Disco Bear. Would you like to be my gal?" He asked.

"Ich Fluch Sie Disco tragen in eine andere Dimension!" I Said. Lightening strikes Disco Bear and all that's left of he is a puff of smoke. Flippy saw what I did and slowly got up and walked to me.

"What just happen?" He asked.

"….I-I ki-kin-da cu-curs-ed hi-m t-o a-a di-ff-er-en-t di-men-en-si-on…." I said.

"How?'' He said.

"I have the power to curse people, places, and things." I said.

"Cool." He said.

"You don't think I'm just a demon?" I asked.

"Of cause not, I think it's cool."

"……Thanks…..Other people call me a demon…..back at the orphanage…….and the army….." I said. The last part I whispered to low for him to hear.

"You're an orphan?" He asked.

"Yes, my parents died when I was 1 years old." I said in a sad voice.

"It's ok, they probably want you to be happy." He said.

"Your right." I said.

"Come on, there is someone else want you to meet." He said.

"Ok." I said. We walked a couple blocks and ran into a blue anteater.

"Greeting new girl, I'm Sniffles what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Morder." I said.

"Morder, I think its getting dark lets go." Flippy said.

"Ok." I said. We walked to the construction site Handy and Deja'vu were still there.

"Hi, I'm back." I said.

"Will here's the keys to the house" Handy said handing the keys to Deja'vu and me.

"Bye Flippy, Bye Handy I'm going home." Deja'vu and I said at the same time.

Melody: Will that's all for now.

Deja'vu: I can't believe Morder told Flippy about her powers.

Morder: So I don't care if he knows.

Melody: that's it, I gonna get you both. *chases Morder and Deja'vu*

Flippy: *sigh* R&R peoplz or I'll flip out!


	3. flip outs and understanding

Melody: HI everyone today was the third day back at school. Four days ago Music (my sister) closed the car door on my hand. I think she broke it.

Music: I said I was sorry.*crying*

Melody: Its ok.*patting her back*

Evil Flippy: Am I going to be in this chapter?

Melody: Yep!

Evil Flippy: perfect *rubbing his hands together*

Melody: Will you two say the disclaimer?

Evil Flippy & Music: Melody does not own HTFs or the song.

Melody: OK, on with the story.

1 week later

POV- Flippy

I'm at my house, at my fireplace. I'm glad I didn't flip out in front of Morder and Deja'vu. But when I'm near Morder I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I never had before.

'You were able to stop me from 'greeting' the new people, but sooner or later I **will** kill them.' Evil F. said.

"I won't let you kill them." I said.

'It's because you like Morder, don't ya? You have gotten to soft soldier. Besides, I will kill them and you can't stop me.' He said smirking.

"I will stop you!!!!!!" I yelled.

'Sure sure, keep tellin' your self that. I'm gonna look at your other memories.' He said slowly fading away.

Signing, I decided to go to the park. When I got there I saw Morder and Giggles sitting at a picnic table. I started to walk over to them when all of the suddened popping sounds and I flipped out.

POV- Morder

I saw Flippy so I started to walk over to him but I heard popping sounds and I started to flip out but before I did I saw Flippy with a different eye color and shaper teeth.

POV- No one's

Evil Flippy was going to pull out his bowie knife but Dark Morder kicked it into the air and it landed on Giggles head killing her in the process. Dark Morder reached for her bowie knife and ran toward Evil Flippy. She stabbed 10 times n the chest. Morder then unflipped and saw what Dark Morder did.

POV- Morder

"Flippy!" I screamed. I took out my cell phone and called Deja'vu.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi. It's me, Morder." I need you to drop the car off at the park." I said.

"Ok, you flipped, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yep." I said. 5 minutes later she dropped the car off and left. I put the dead Giggles and the unconsiceness Flippy in the back seats and drove to the hospital.

The doctor came up to me in the waiting room.

"What happen?" He asked.

"I have PTSD and I flipped out." I said.

"Ok, just follow me to Flippy's room." He said. We went to Flippy's room and he was looking better.

"Tell Flippy he can leave tomarow."The doctor said and he walked out of the room. I sat down in the chair next to Flippy and my eyes glowed red. I started to sing and levitated Flippy with red air flying around him.

To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone  
And call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for?

Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute

You could pack all your things, we're finished  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed, now lay in it  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

Flippy was healed after the song.

"Yo, Doctor. I think Flippy is waking up." I said. The doctor came in and looked at Flippy who was slowly opening his eyes.

"His wounds are healed so he can go home at anytime." The doctor said and walked out the door.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I kinda attacked you and stabbed you 10 times." I said.

"Why did you stab me?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to, I have PTSD." I said.

"I have PTSD to." He said.

"Hey, the doctor said you could go at any time. Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Ok." He said. We walked to the parking lot and we got in the car.

"What kind of car is this?" He asked.

"A silver 2010 Nissan 3702." I said.

"Wow. Theose cost $60,000."He said.

Melody: that's all for now.

Music: and if you

Melody: were wondering

Music: what song that

Melody: was it's

Music: **Irreplaceable**

**Melody: By**

**Music: beyonce**


	4. yet another call and a party

Melody: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Helen: Is Heather and me going to be in this chapter?

Melody: Yep.

Heather and Helen: *cheers*

Melody: will you two say the disclaimer?

Heather and Helen: Ok! Melody does not own Happy Tree Friends, but she does own her OCs and the poem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later

POV-Morder

I was sitting at home watching TV.A guy got hit in the head with a baseball bat. But then the phone rang. I went to go answerer it. When I did I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Morder, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Aw, you don't remember your best friends form the army?" She asked in a mocking sad voice.

"Helen!" I said surprised.

"The one and only. I was wondering if Heather and I could come and visit, if it is ok?" She asked.

"Of course you two can come. You two are always welcome here." I said.

"Do you have any guest rooms?" She asked.

"Yep, you two can stay in the guest rooms." I said.

"Ok, we'll be there in 3 days." She said. Deja'vu walked in the room.

"Ok, I got to go, bye." I said.

"Bye!" Helen said and the line went dead.

"Deja'vu, guess who's coming to visit." I asked.

"….Who….?" She asked.

"Helen and Heather is." I said.

"Cool." She said.

----------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years ago

Deja'vu and I were in our tent. LT. Tiger told us we were going to have tent mates.

"I wonder if their twins like us." I said.

"I know. I wish we knew!" Deja'vu said. Two girl foxes that looked like twins walked in the tent with suitcases in their hands.

"Hi, are you two our new tent mates?" Deja'vu asked.

"Yep." They said at the same time.

"What is your names?" I asked.

"I'm Helen, and that's Heather. We're twins." Helen said.

"Cool, we're twins two!" We said.

------------------Flashback End------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morder! Are you listening?" Deja'vu asked.

"Sorry, I had a flashback." I said.

"Ok, we need to fix up the guest rooms and tell everyone." She said.

"Ok, I tell everyone then I'll help clean." I said getting my boots on.

"Ok!" She said. I walked out the door to tell them.

3 days later

We were at the airport waiting at the airport for them. A plane landed and they came out. Helen was wearing a black shirt that said "Foxes Rule" and dark blue jeans. Heather was wearing a white shirt that said "Foxes Rule" and light blue jeans.

"OMG, we're so happy to see you two." We said ran to them and hugged them.

"We missed you to." They said.

"Come on, we want you to meet the others." Deja'vu said. We got in my car and drove to the park.

"Ok, that's Flippy, Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Lumpy, Pop and Cub, The Mole, Sniffles, Russel, Nutty, Flaky, Lifty and Shifty, Splendid, Mine, and Cro-Marmot." I said out of breath.

"Cool." They said. Everyone started talking. I stood up on one of the picnic tables yelled.

"Ok, people. I want to read this poem then you are free to talk." I said. Once everyone stopped talking I started to sing the poem.

'I'm there when the thunder is ringing

I'm there when the sky is grey

I'm there when you need me

I'm there when your feeling lonely

I'm there when your sad

I'm there when your mad at the world

I'm there when the shore is crashing

I'm there with you forever

No matter what you say

I'm there when your sitting out by a tree

Nothing can me away from you

I'm there with you forever……

No matter what you say…..'

Close To Midnight

"Time to go home." Deja'vu yelled. We got in the car and drove home. We showed them their rooms and then went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody: ddsivhzihia;ghgfigfvn

Helen: Melody is broke right now, but she will be better in a couple days

Heather: The poem is called "Where am I Now?"

Helen: please R&R peoplez or I'll sic Morder and Flippy on you!


	5. calls and training

Melody Night: There is two to three more OCs in this chapter.

Lt. Lobo: I shall have my revenge!

Melody Night: Maybe you will maybe you won't.

Lt. Lobo: I hate you

Melody Night: Sure you do.* rolls her eyes* Please say the disclaimer, pleaz?

Lt. Lobo: O-ok-ka-y…. Melody Night doesn't own Happy Tree Friends…

Melody Night: On with the story………………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV- Morder

We were sitting at the picnic tables like usual and Flippy managed to get to the table without flipping out. My phone rang just then and I answered it without looking at the caller ID, but I wish I did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, its good to hear your voice without pure hate." He said in a Spanish accent.

"Lt. Lobo!" I said with hate in my voice. Deja'vu paused and looked at me in fear.

--------------------Flash-back------------------------------------------------------

4 and a half years ago.

Deja'vu and I were at the campsite after killing 2 troops. We were walking around for a bit and we almost walked into three wolves. They were form the other side. **The Tiger Army side. ** We hid in a bush and waited for them to turn a round so we can kill them. We looked down to think of a plan. When we looked up only two wolves were there.

"Aw, look two lost bears." One of the wolves was right behind us. We stood up and started to ran, but the wolves grabbed our arms. We tried to get loose, but they had us. They tied us up and sat us down in a cage. They walked far enough that they though we couldn't hear them, but we could.

"What should we do with them?" The second wolf asked.

"I don't know, why didn't we kill them?" The third wolf asked.

"Well, we should introduce us to them and to tomorrow will we kill them." The first wolf said. They walked back to the cage and looked at us.

"I am Lt. Lobo." The first wolf said.

"I am Lt. Perro." The second wolf said.

"I am Lt. Loup." The third wolf said.

"And who might you two be?" Lt. Lobo asked.

"I am Deja'vu…." Deja'vu said.

"I am Morder…. We also know as terror twins…." I said.

"Well terror twins you will die tomorrow." Lt. Lobo said. Lt. Lobo and Lt. Loup left to their tents, but Lt. Perro stayed to grauded us. They forgot we still had our brownie knifes with us. We cut off our ropes and saw Lt. Perro asleep in a chair. I grabbed the keys and opened the door, but Lt. Perro woke up. Before he could say anything I stabbed him in the heart five times. We ran back to our campsite and told our leader.

----------------------------Flash-back-end---------------------------------------------------

"Easy come, easy go. Oh well." He said.

"What do you want?" I pratetiy yelled. Everyone except Deja'vu and Flippy looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Ah, clam down. Lt. Loup and I just to come and 'visit'." He said.

"Lt. Lobo, you are not welcome here!" I said as I hung up the cell phone. I looked at everyone and I saw Flippy with worry on his face.

"Deja'vu do you remember Lt. Lobo and Lt. Loup?" I asked. She nodded.

"They are coming." I said. Helen, Heather, and Deja'vu gasped.

"More of your friends coming, cool?" Giggles asked.

"No, no. Not cool. Their are not our friends. Their our enemies." Deja'vu said. More gasps.

"Your enemies, what are we going to do?" Giggles asked.

"Tell everyone to stay in their homes. This is Helen, Heather, Deja'vu, and I's problem."

I said. More gasps. 'What's with these people and gasping?' Dark M. asked.

"No, if they want a fight with the fox and the bear twins then they have to fight the Happy Tree Friends to." Flippy said. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, round everyone up and tell them to prepare for training." Deja'vu said. Everyone ran to prepare.

"Even Disco Bear?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I sighed.

"Disco Bear uncurse ich Sie!" I said. Disco Bear appeared.

"Wow, what happen?" he asked.

"I cursed you to a different Dimension." I said.

"Oh, know I remember." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody Night: what do you think?

Readers: why did you bring him back?!?!?

Melody Night: ummmm….. R&R please *runs away*


	6. We need to stop this!

did you know that the site isn't going to allow anything sexually related or bad language, if you want it to continue go to any search web site and type this in,

**Petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

so they won't delete off anyone because of this, a lot of people were already deleted off because of sexually related stuff


End file.
